Dumbledore's Big Bang
by Lilith Clarisse Pond
Summary: Well the great Albus Dumbledore the big fraud the secret Lockheart screwed up everyone's lives i mean i thought Lockheart was bad but no he stole Harmony from the Malfoys broke up Sirius and Remus and stole their child then broke up Severus and Lily forced Sev to take the dark mark and made harry a potter but Harry learns the truth. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1: The forgotten letter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling and any other Fandom that is mentioned in this story goes to there respective writers i shall only put this once now please read and review thank you **

The green-eyed child picked up the paper off the side-walk floor. Then looking up he saw a black owl fly away shrugging he walked inside sticking the letter in his cupboard not to be found for years later.

**4 years later**

The same green-eyed child though now 14 going on 15 had just been shoved into his cupboard for talking back to his Uncle. This boy was the famous boy-who-lived Harry Potter though hated that. Many people kept reassuring him that Cedric's death was not his fault but he already knew that it was Voldemort's. He glanced over at the long forgotten parchment in the corner and remembered four years ago when he had found it. 'Huh I wonder who it could be from now with my knowledge of the wizarding ways I know it has to be from a wizard' he thought. Reaching over to the letter though wincing from the pain but still going he finally grabbed the parchment only to notice it was in fact paper and lined paper at that with a staple Harry gasped. He started to read the letter all the same.

Dear whoever may get this,

I know that you know me since I sent this with a 11 year delay charm and an only someone I know charm on it I know he is coming who you may ask Dumbledore I know that he is coming to obliviate my memory because of many reasons including I have found out his secrets now I just wanted someone I know to know the truth ok first of all I married Severus Snape not James Potter I am pregnant with his child not Potter's the Malfoys had twins not one child and finally Sirius and Remus are married and Sirius is had a child not without marriage and child. Peter is a Death Eater not Sirius Sev isn't a Death Eater either. Now how had the world been so out of order you may ask well I hate the Marauders especially James he lead Severus down to his doom luckily Sirius was there to save him now your thinking isn't it the other way around NO ok now let me continue me and Sev dated from 5th till the end of school when we married and Sirius calmed down married Remus and James is the forever bachelor type idiot toe rag any way first it was Remus and Sirius they got obliviated and their child Joshua Lupin Black got his name and appearance changed to Ronald Weasley and got left with the Weasley's and the Malfoys Daughter Harmony Zhia Malfoy got her appearance and nane changed to Hermione Granger only because the twins were powerful together  
>Severus got obliviated and took the Dark Mark and forgot we were married now I just heard a knock at the door sad to say its my turn on the other page is the name I want for my child and the spell to make the others get there memory back good luck tell my child I love him and not to worry he will be with his father soon.<p>

Sincerely Yours,

Lily Evans-Snape

Harry re-read the letter 5 times before crying and then looking on the back for the name his mother wanted to name him and the spell it read.

P.S my child will probably have a glamour charm as well as Harmony so please take those off it will be proof that this is real now my son should be named Alexander Zachary Snape and the memory return spell is Finite Oblivonate well Albus Dumbledore is here good luck find and help my child, Lily Evans-Snape

After finding out such a big revelation Alexander Zachary Snape fell asleep determined to fix everyone's memory or appearance as soon as he can.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you

Alexander as he was now calling himself to comply with his mothers wish had just walked up the stairs at number 12 grimwaulds place (sp?) He opened the door to the room Mrs. Weasley told him he was staying in to see Joshua and Harmony sitting on the bed waiting for him quickly seeing Alex they stood up.

"Hey guys" he said. They opened their mouths 'probably to explain why they haven't been owling me' he thought holding up his hand to stop them then asking

"Can we do Magic Here?"

"Yeah why do you ask" Josh asked nervousness evident in his voice.

"I want to show you something" Alex says seriously and points his wand at Josh while chanting |Finite Encantatum| the pale spell shot out of his wand and altered Joshes appearance and makes him look like a good mixture of Sirius and Remus ear length sandy hair and pale blue eyes. Harmony points her want at Josh

"Who are you" she says

"I'm Ron" Josh says clearly confused. Alex laughs before pointing his wand at Harmony and reciting the same spell |Finite Encantatum|. The same pale spell turned Harmony into a feminine Draco. 'Always knew Draco looked to female obviously part veela' Alex thought before he was interrupted.

"You know I could ask you the same question but I'm wondering more on whom you are and what have you done with Harry" Josh growled sound a lot like Remus and turned towards Alex.

"I can't say I am Harry because he technically never existed. I…. just read this letter" Alex said handing Harmony the letter. While they were reading the letter Alex did the spell on himself then ran to the bathroom which was conveniently the room on the right of his room there in the mirror were cold almond shape black eyes and shoulder length red hair curved in the same fashion as his professor/father and his mothers nose but all the other features were his fathers. Alex quickly ran back into the room to see his friends sitting on the opposite beds gapping at each other

"Bloody Hell" Josh mutters before turning towards Alex.

"Joshua Black watch you language" Harmony scolds also turning to look at Alex who smirks at the familiar scene 'Even when the world is in ciaos Harmony can find normality' Alex thinks.

"Don't do that mate you look like Snape" Josh says shivering. Alex gives him a look that clearly says –Well-What-Were-Expecting-Me-To-Look-Like-Albus Dumbledore- Then he hears the opening of doors

"Hey guys lets go give some peoples memories back before they leave. Race you" Alex said running down the hallway not caring if he woke up Mrs. Black which he did before being stopped by Sirius Black.

"Hello Padfoot" Alex said before whispering the spell |Finite Oblivonate|

"Alexander?" Sirius asked apparently confused

"Yep the one and only" Alex said when Josh came up behind him with Harmony in tow. Realization dawned on him

"I'm going to kill that meddling old coot" Sirius growled.

"Who are you going to kill now Padfoot" Remus said but before Sirius could answer Alex shouted |Finite Oblivonate|

"Padfoot Joshua Alexander HARMONY?" Remus asks especially on Harmony 'Never would a Malfoy be talking civil to Padfoot' Alex mused before smirking again to which Josh said

"Alex, mate please stop I told you, you look like Snape"

"Sorry can't, he happens to be my father its called genes like it would be impossible to tell you to laugh normally but you know its in your blood" Alex said like he was talking to a 3 year old Josh when Severus cut into the conversations

"who happens to be your father" He asked in a stone cold voice. Black eyes met black eyes and Alex smirked |Finite Oblivonate| he chanted. Taking one glance at Alex, Severus Snape the feared potions master slash spy for the order fainted and the hall erupted in laughter but it was abruptly stopped as the meddling old coot walked into the scene.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark

**Yo peps thanks for the reviews no flames k sorry bout the no updates haven't given up on ya just had writers block also there is a secret part of the chapter you can unlock if i get 4 reviews in lets say a week yes i am this desperate read pleas also no i don't own Harry Potter if i did lily would so have gotten with Sev.**

"Well looks like a nice family reunion sorry I will have to break it up for the greater good you understand correct" Dumbledore said with a phoenix on his shoulder but instead of red it was black 'Dumbledore has a dark phoenix well this makes me sure he's evil' Alex thought he knew Dark phoenixes unlike their counterpart a red phoenix were essentially only owned by the darkest wizards such as Dark Lords Dumbledore went for his wand but Harmony was Faster |Accio Dumbledore's wand| She chanted and the wand came flying towards her. While Dumbledore was distracted Alex decided to try a new spell |mutaturpuer|he said pointing his wand at Dumbledore but was pushed aside by the bird and hit the Person walking in. Seeing the chaos and hearing the people come Dumbledore said

"You have not heard the last of me" In a true bad guy fashion and flashed out.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here" said one Molly Weasley. Seeing the child on the floor who they found out is Professor McGonagall 'She won't be professor for a long time because there is no reverse on this spell' Alex thought "What a second who are you children" she asked confused

"I'm Harmony Malfoy and that's Alexander Snape we just came to complain there was to much evil coming from this house" Harmony said in a snobby Malfoy tone.

"Its seems the esteem headmaster has been playing with dark Magic and has already enquired a Dark phoenix we shall be leaving now come along Alexander" she continued. Josh started laughing and soon the others added on which woke up Severus.

"I just had the strangest dream I was obliviated forced to take the dark mark and teach children" he said sitting up

"Hi dad" Alex said with a smirk making everyone shiver.

"It was true wasn't it" Severus said

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what is going on here" Molly said with the rest of the order all standing there confused. 'I'm sure this looks great random children standing with shocked adults and the bat on the floor rubbing his head' Alex smirked again

"Well I'm glad to see we aren't surrounded by complete dunderheads" Alex said sarcastically and everyone did a complete body shiver even Severus Snape himself.

"Do I really sound like that" Severus said appalled.

"Yes" everyone said in unison

"Thanks I'll remember that next time and refrain from speaking"

"NOW I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN AN EXPLENATION WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Molly said in ultimate aggravation.

"Geese mum" Fred

"Can't you see" George

"Its ickle Ronniekins" Fred

"And his family plus" George

"A Malfoy and two Snapes" Fred


	4. Chapter 4: Not an Explaination

TWO Snapes how in Merlin's beard did this happen and why is a Malfoy here?" Molly asked

"Hehe uh Mrs. Weasley you would have had to be here to see it" Alex said with a cheeky grin. Molly obviously not used to seeing a Snape smile promptly fainted.

Both Alex and Severus started laughing leaving the rest of the room except the people who knew in shock.

"Ok now dad shouldn't we take Harmony home i'm sure she's dieing to meet her brother Draco" Alex said looking over at Harmony who seemed a little awkward standing in the back.

"Oh you don't have to i'll be fine" Harmony said smiling slightly which looked out of place on her aristocratic face.

"Come on Harmony where's that arrogant little Malfoy we all know and love? Don't worry when you see your brother she's sure to appear again" Alex said causing Harmony to stand up taller looking arrogant but angry.

"What are you talking about i am not arrogant you two are just too lazy to notice anything about me besides my grades. What's my favorite book then?" Harmony sneered looking like the Malfoy Alex knew she was.

"There she is and its Moby Dick obviously only a dunderhead wouldn't know that" Alex sneered knowing he looked and sounded like his father.

"Uh i didn't know that" Josh said blushing.

Alex smacked his head sometimes it seemed like Josh was a complete dunderhead. 'It must be from Sirius' he thought glancing over at said person.

"Now we must be off potions to brew, wands to wave, Dark Lords to kill Good Bye and good night come along children we will be staying with the Malfoys tonight" Severus said. Alex and Harmony grabbed his robes and Alex got the feeling of being twisted into a tube and he knew they were gone.

As soon as they reached Malfoy manner Draco came running into what was obviously the floo room.

"Um Uncle Sev who are these kids with you and why does one of them look like me?" Draco said very confused.

"'Uncle Sev' Seriously father you actually allowed him to call you that anyway i'm Alexander Snape also called Alex" Alex said with a sneer offering his hand to Draco in an almost exact replica of Draco and "Harry's" introduction.

"Draco just go get your parents i need to speak with them" Severus said rubbing his forehead he knew this was going to be a long night.

"Ok but first who is the girl?" Draco asked curiosity in his tone.

"I'm Malfoy Harmony Malfoy" Harmony said with a smirk Alex wondered if that was a Malfoy thing and James Bond was just a Malfoy.

"No Alex i don't think James Bond was a Malfoy" Harmony said irritation in her voice

"Aw but Harmony"Alex wined and Harmony shook her head causing Alex to grin.

"Wait so are you like my cousin or...?" Draco asked in confusion

"She's your sister now go get your parents so that i may restore their memories then we can discuss this" Severus said and Draco went open mouthed to where his parents were.


	5. Chapter 5:Parodox

Alex looked up as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy entered the room. He took out his wand |Finite Oblivonate| he chanted and the Malfoys held their heads for a moment before looking around the room spotting Harmony.

"Harmony" Mrs. Malfoy said tears streaming down her eyes as she went to hug Harmony.

"Mind if we take this to the living room?" Severus said with a small smile on his face.

"Y-Yes of course"Mr. Malfoy said leading everyone to the living room and Alex smiled the Malfoy family wasn't all what he expected but expect the unexpected as they always say.

"So this is your son Alexander?" Mrs. Malfoy asked after hugging Harmony.

"Yes" Severus said with a nod in Alex's direction.

"Mum, Dad whats going on?" Draco asked in confusing.

"Well you see Dumbledore obliviated us so we would forget about your sister because magical twins from the Malfoy family are very powerful and he was afraid you two would be a his down fall with the help from Alex and Joshua." Mrs. Malfoy said as they all became seated on the couch.

" i must tell you something i used to be Harry Potter and Harmony use to be Hermione Granger" Alex confessed he wanted to tell them now rather then them find out later.

"Oh i know it was quit obvious" The Malfoys said all together.

"How?" Alex question slack jawed he didn't expect them to figure it out.

"It was quit simple really we all know Severus only loved Lily and Harry was her only son so we put two and two together" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Ah ok very smart Mr. Malfoy" Alex said smiling.

"Please call me Uncle Lucius" Mr-Uncle Lucius said.

"And Me Aunt Cissy" Mrs-Aunt Cissy said.

"Yes Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy" Alex said with a smile.

"Hey what about the prophecy the one that said i was going to defeat the Dark Lord" Alex asked.

"Oh that one doesn't actually exist it was just a lie to put you with those Dursley. Whom i am going to destroy" Severus said.

"Hmm we could think of revenge" Draco suggested and everyone agreed.

"You know no one has said anything about Tom Marvolow Riddle" Alex said suddenly it had just occured to him it never came up after he had found the truth.

"Who?" Mr. Malfoy asked and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You know Voldemort?" Alex tried again and no recognition came to anybodies faces besides him Harmony and Draco.

"Yeah uh that guy who everyone says is the Dark Lord" Draco said making gestures with his hands.

"Dumbledore?" Mrs. Malfoy said confused.

"No the one that has the Dark Mark. That's on your arm" Alex said pulling up Severus's sleeve but nothing was there.

"Alex are you feeling ok do we need to go home?" Severus said checking Alex's forehead.

"Alex someone is messing with time we are caught in a paradox. They are remembering a diffrent time then we are soon the universe is going to correct its self and i don't know what will happen" Harmony said as Alex's vision started to go black something was wrong very wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: The finding out

I am soooooo sorry for all you guys who liked and followed this story. It's just not going anywhere and I don't know what to write next, I mean how do you keep writing after a paradox hmm? If you have any ideas comment them. If not than anyone who wants to continue the story is welcome. I wish I didn't stop like this I feel like a bad author.

P.S. If anyone likes Merlin My friend and I are working on a Merlin fanfiction which is uploaded to her account. Her FF name is bringmesomepie1015. Anyway Ciao Friends


End file.
